In conventional monitoring systems for artificial lift, including those with electric submersible pumps (ESPs), data transmission rates from well to a data collection point or supervisory entity can be very limited. For example, some downhole monitoring gauge systems transmit at approximately 12.5 bits per second (bps). Other conventional systems transmit at approximately 100 bits per second. The limited transmission bandwidth is sometimes desirable, for economy. Even with a 100 bps transmission rate, however, the bandwidth is not great enough to transmit all the gauge and sensor information available during an urgent event without imposing delays, which may slow down intervention measures and compromise the longevity of the artificial lift system. Limiting information during an unexpected event can be a bottleneck that affects performance and production, and can result in expensive repairs that could have been avoided with quick intervention. Some monitoring systems even waste the available limited bandwidth during a crisis.